


Unnie

by Slvia165



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvia165/pseuds/Slvia165
Summary: Tzuyu nunca supo como agradecerle todo lo que Jeongyeon había hecho por ella desde que llegó a Corea. Así que aprovechó en un momento que la mayor estaba haciendo la cena para agradecerselo."Te quiero Jeongyeon."¿Quién iba a decir que Jeongyeon iba a malinterpretar sus palabras?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 7





	Unnie

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer one-shot que escribí, pero lo subí a otra pagina. Espero que de todas maneras os guste a pesar de que es muy corto.

Jeongyeon tenía apenas 20 años cuando conoció a Tzuyu.

_Estaban en un supermercado cuando Jeongyeon la vio con un trozo de papel en sus manos, la chica no paraba de mirar el papel y hacia la estantería que tenía delante de ella, como si no encontrase lo que estaba buscando._

_"¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó._

_La otra chica giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz que escuchó y vió como ésta la estaba mirando expectante. Sin saber que le había dicho ni que poder decirle, le enseñó su papel garabateado._

_"Oh, así que quieres hacer pan casero. Vas a necesitar tener fuerza y paciencia para hacerlo."_

_El trozo de papel era una lista de ingredientes para hacer pan, escrito en un hangul un tanto confuso._

_"¿Quiere que la ayude a encontrar los ingredientes?"_

_Jeongyeon vio como la otra chica se la quedó mirando con las cejas fruncidas, hasta que se le ocurrió sacar su móvil. La mayor veía curiosa los gestos de la desconocida y se sorprendió cuando le ofreció su móvil, viendo como en la pantalla estaba abierta una pestaña de Google traductor._

_Mandarín a coreano. Oh, no habla coreano._

_"¿Me ayuda a leer los embalajes de los productos? Por supuesto, será un placer."_

_Se puso a escribir en el traductor y se lo entregó de nuevo la otra chica, quién se puso a leer la pantalla y sonrió al leer la traducción, haciendo sonreír a la mayor de rebote._

_"Eeeh, como hacemos esto." Se señaló a si misma y luego a la chica "Jeongyeon, ¿Y tu?"_

_"Tzuyu."_

De ese momento habían pasado ya cuatro años. Ahora Jeongyeon tenía 24 y Tzuyu había hecho 20 recientemente.

Se encontraban ambas en la cocina de su pequeña panadería, la cual habían conseguido abrir después de haber ahorrado durante años teniendo que trabajar en todo tipo de oficios.

"Jeongyeon unnie." Dijo la ahora más alta en perfecto coreano.

"Dime Tzuyu."

"Creo que nunca te he agradecido realmente todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"No hace falta, de veras. Nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, que no se te olvide."

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jeongyeon se encontró a Tzuyu por primera vez en el supermercado, y desde ese día no podía parar de pensar en la chica. ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Ha venido ella sola hasta Corea? ¿Que viene a hacer?_

_Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al darse cuenta, volvía a estar en la misma sección del supermercado en el cual encontró a la chica. ¿Volvería a verla?_

_Sus preguntas fueron respuestas cuando notó un suave toque en su hombro y al girarse, estaba la chica delante de ella, sonriéndole._

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos unnie?"

"Por supuesto, yo iba a comprar ingredientes para hacer un caldo para mi hermana, que había cogido un catarro bastante fuerte y te vi delante de una estantería llena de productos de repostería. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me gusta recordarlo de vez en cuando"

"Eres una sentimental." Le dijo revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente, provocando una sonrisa inmediata.

_La segunda vez que se vieron Jeongyeon le dió su número de teléfono, así si necesitaba un poco de ayuda, podría ayudarla. Les costó comunicarse al principio, ya que iban tirando de Google traductor y la mayoría de veces las traducciones eran incorrectas. Pero cuando Jeongyeon se enteró de la situación de la menor, pidió permiso a sus padres para acogerla en su casa._

_Tzuyu huyó de su casa a la temprana edad de 16 años y partió hacia Corea del Sur en busca de una nueva vida. Sus padres no la querían, nunca desearon tener hijos, así que nunca se hicieron cargo más allá de darle un techo y comida._

_Se crió ella sola, aprendiendo a escribir gracias a revistas, libros y cómics que encontraba en la basura. Se enseñó a si misma que no era su culpa tener unos padres que no la querían ni la valoraban, así que aprendió rápidamente que ese no era su hogar y que debía formar el suyo._

_Empezó a trabajar en negro a los doce años, limpiando casas de gente rica. Los señores al ver que era simplemente una niña, solían ser más generosos y le daban una paga un tanto más elevada de lo normal. Así que fue ahorrando hasta tener suficiente como para comprar un billete de avión de ida y un fondo económico en el cual apoyarse en el caso de que no encontrase ningún trabajo._

_Sus padres no la cuestionaron cuando la vieron hacer sus maletas, no se lamentaron, siquiera le dijeron adiós. Dejó esa casa y voló hacia Corea del Sur con un sueño en su cabeza. Amaba el pan, y si el pan lograba hacerla tan feliz a ella, ¿Quién le dice que a los demás no le pueda hacer feliz también?_

"Cuando te vi por primera vez todavía eras un tanto más bajita que yo, así que te hablaba de usted porque realmente no sabía tu edad, pero tenías una cara de bebé. Bueno, la sigues teniendo."

"¡Unnie!" Se quejó entre risas.

"Se está haciendo tarde, acabemos estas masas y así las dejaremos reposar esta noche."

"Si~"

_Tzuyu fue bienvenida en casa en casa de Jeongyeon por sus padres y sus hermanas. Seungyeon se portó como una verdadera hermana mayor desde el primer día, enseñándole todo tipo de cosas._

_Jeongyeon por su parte fue la encargada de enseñarle coreano y a cambio Tzuyu le enseñaba mandarín._

_Los padres de Jeongyeon se comportaron como sus padres reales, ofreciéndole cariño y apoyo moral desde la primera vez que cruzó la puerta._

_Tzuyu era prácticamente una más en la famila Yoo, incluso toda la familia tuvo una charla con ella, ofreciéndole su apellido. Adoptarla legalmente y que se convirtiera en Yoo Tzuyu. Esa noche fue la primera en la que dejó que la vieran llorar, asustando a todos, pero rápidamente sonrió y fue a darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada miembro de su ahora familia._

_Lo que peor llevaba era el relacionarse con otras personas. El grupo de amigas de Jeongyeon era amplio y ella siempre se encargaba de hacerla sentir parte de el. Nayeon era la mayor, pero su comportamiento decía todo lo contrario. Jeongyeon junto a Momo y Sana, tenían la misma edad. Luego estaban Jihyo y Mina, después Dahyun y la hasta que llegó Tzuyu era la menor, Chaeyoung, con la cual apenas se llevaban unos meses._

_Desde el primer día la hicieron sentir parte del grupo y nada podía hacerle sentir más feliz._

_"Pan."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Quiero hacer pan."_

_Jeongyeon acababa de volver de su trabajo como cajera en un supermercado._

_"¿Quieres ser panadera?"_

_"¿Pan-adera?" Preguntó sin entender._

_"Una persona que hace pan."_

_"Si, quiero ser panadera."_

_"Vaya, parece que nuestros sueños no son tan distintos después de todo."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Yo quiero ser repostera."_

"¿A quien le toca hacer inventario?" Preguntó la mayor.

"Creo que a tí, a mí me toca contar la caja."

"De acuerdo. Acabemos cuanto antes, estoy agotada."

Acabaron sus tareas en un vuelo y cerraron la tienda, dirigiéndose al apartamento que habían alquilado las dos juntas.

"Hogar, dulce hogar." Suspiró nada más entrar "Iré a cambiarme unnie."

"De acuerdo, me pondré a hacer la cena."

Tzuyu fue a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con fotos en las que mayormente aparecía ella con Jeongyeon o solo de la mayor, también había alguna que otra con todo el grupo o con alguna de las otras chicas repartidas por aquí y por allí. Se puso su pijama y salió hacia la cocina, donde Jeongyeon estaba cocinando algo que olía delicioso.

"En el momento perfecto, por favor quédate removiendo esto mientras me cambio de ropa."

Sin dejar que pudiera contestar, se fue hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Tzuyu al mando del fuego. No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando volvió Jeongyeon, dándole un 'gracias' por lo bajo.

Ese fue el momento.

Toda su niñez había anhelado tener una escena así de familiar y simplemente no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Jeongyeon unnie, te quiero."

La mayor paró de golpe al escucharla y cuando levantó su vista de la cacerola vió una expresión seria en la cara de Tzuyu, una expresión que hacía tiempo que no veía en el rostro de la menor.

"Tzuyu... No creo que pueda responder tus sentimientos. Yo no... Agh demonios, esto es difícil."

Tzuyu estaba confundida, ¿Estaba mal lo que había dicho? Tardó un par de minutos hasta que se dió cuenta de que Jeongyeon había malinterpretado totalmente sus palabras.

"¡N-no es como piensas! Siempre has sido mi hermana mayor, unnie, eso nunca cambiará. No te veo de otra manera, perdón si te he confundido con mis palabras."

"¿Eeh? Gracias a Dios, no quería que nuestra relación se convirtiera en algo tan incómodo."

"¿Que? ¡No! Iugh unnie. Eres preciosa pero no te veo con otros ojos."

"Está bien pequeña Tzuyu~ Hoy estás un poco más sentimental que de costumbre, ¿Que te parece si nos ponemos a cenar y vemos una película después?"

"Me encantaría."

**Author's Note:**

> Decidme vuestra opinión en mi Twitter @PA165_


End file.
